


You don't wanna meet my dad

by Kitkatexistskindamaybe



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, High School, Hurt/Comfort, Philza is mentioned, School Sucks, There is swearing, a lot of it, but his dad is cool, jared is a bully, so is the principle, technodad, yes beta because Tommy isn't dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:35:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29975391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitkatexistskindamaybe/pseuds/Kitkatexistskindamaybe
Summary: Ranboo gets bullied at school, the principle is shit, good thing his dad is here.
Relationships: Ranboo & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 341





	You don't wanna meet my dad

Today had been shit in Ranboos opinion. What day wouldn't be shit if it started with realizing you were out of your favorite cereal? But even that tragedy wasn't the worst of it. No, the worst of it came when his least favourite bully decided he wanted to be extra bitchy today. Ranboo already knew the day would be shit by the time Jared and his posse cornered him before lunch. 

"You scared tall freak? What? Are you gonna cry?" Jared always had the most mocking tone in his voice. "Oh that's right, it can't, because the freak's allergic to water. What a loser." Thing 1 and thing 2 laughed behind him. 

Ranboo didn't want to be at school anymore after Jared ripped his 3rd book bag this month, he didn't want to burden his dad with having to buy him another one. He didn't ever want to put a burden on his dad, especially after he was kind enough to take Ranboo in. Most of the people at school didn't know who his dad was and Ranboo was determined to keep it that way. 

His day decidedly got worse when trying to get his books back looked like a fight to the teacher. Never mind everyday when he got beat up, teachers seemed to only see what they want. 

The day reached peak shittery when he was called in to the office with Jared and company, the principle dead set on calling his dad. There goes his plan of just duck-taping his book bag so his dad wouldn't have to buy him another one. 

"Mr. Watson?" God, he hated to principles voice. "Yes, we have your son in the office right now, he got into a fight with some other students... Mhm yes, I would like you to come to the school to discuss his punishment." Ranboo was somewhat relieved that he couldn't see his dads face right now. What Ranboo could see was the look of confusion on Jareds face at the name Watson. He was only adopted half-way through the first semester so most people didn't know of his new last name. He knew his family members were well known in the community and he was sure the bully would assume Phil was his father, the man had a habit of adopting problem children. 

Ranboo could hear his dads motorcycle pull up to the school, he waited in dread and guilt for distracting his dad from work. He almost didn't hear the door open but he most definitely heard his dads signature "Hullo" coming from the doorway before the pink-haired man sat next to Ranboo. He felt slightly giddy when Jareds face paled at the sight of the well know fighter, even more so when Ranboo stuttered out a quiet "hi dad".

"Hey kiddo," Technos voice was soft, a complete 180 from his usual persona but this was his son we're talking about. "What seems to be the problem sir? My son isn't the type to fight."

The principle looked about to pop a blood vessel. "Well, Mr. Watson, this seems like a familiar situation doesn't it?" Smug bastard. "Well, your... Son here, was caught fighting with these other gentlemen and we wanted you here to discuss his punishment."

"Mhm," Techno didn't seem convinced, "Ranboo? What happened?" Ranboo was pretty much panicking but his dad rested a hand on his shoulder as Ranboo recounted what happened with Jared and his group. 

"W-well, I was going to lunch and Jared cornered me and started making fun of my water allergy, he was calling me a f-freak and h-he grabbed my bag and r-ripped it a-again." Ranboo was pretty much in tears at this point, rapidly wiping his eyes to make sure his skin didn't burn. "I-i didn't want you to have to replace my b-books again so I t-tried to grab them b-back from him and t-that's when the t-teacher caught us a-and t-though we were fighting. I-i'm sorry i- didn't wanna burden y-you-" Ranboo was cut off by his dad, grabbing his hand and being pulled out of his chair and towards the door.

The principle didn't seem to like that, as they were about to make it out, he managed to get his chubby ass out of his chair to call at them. "Where do you think you're going? We're not done discussing this!"

Techno fixed him with the iciest glare Ranboo has ever seen. "I'm taking my son Home. Since you clearly still can't run a school well enough to keep students from being bullied daily, then I doubt you've changed your policy of punishing kids who have done nothing wrong. I will be taking my son to get a new book bag and transferring him to a new school. I hope the rest of your day is as pleasant as you are." The door slams shut before Ranboo even has time to process that Jared and his lackeys hadn't said a word, probably still reeling from the fact that his dad was the infamous 'Technoblade'. 

"Hey kiddo, you doing OK?" A nod, "alrighty, let's go get ice-cream?" A smile and another nod. 

Maybe this day wouldn't be too shit, not if his dad had anything to say about it.


End file.
